


Virus

by PontiusHermes



Series: Gamma Shift Engineering [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Enterprise, Gamma Shift Engineering, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, Sickness, Sweet, non-romantic, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a virus, and you're trying not to let anyone know you're sick.<br/>And it's working, until Scotty comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

You close your eyes and rub your hands over your face, feeling the throbbing of your headache getting worse. You've been feeling sick all night, feeling steadily worse, and you're glad that 0700 is approaching. You'll be able to go to bed soon and try to shake off this virus you seem to have caught.

You sniff quietly, trying not to alert anyone around to how dreadful you feel. You don't want them to worry. Your sinuses itch with sneezes threatening to emerge. It's 0645 -- only 15 minutes to go until you can tuck yourself up in your bed. You keep on with your work, trying to ignore the tickling in your nose and how sore your throat is when you swallow. You think you must have a fever, because you feel unusually cold.

Finally it is 0700. You can leave as soon as your colleagues from Alpha Shift arrive. Your nose tickles violently, but you somehow manage not to sneeze. Alpha Shift is coming in, you're almost free to go…

'HISHOO!' you sneeze loudly. Quite a few people look over in your direction, some smothering chuckles. You blush, feeling the heat spread its way across your face.

'Bless ye,' says a voice quietly behind you. You turn to see Lt. Commander Scott looking kind, but also as though he's struggling not to laugh. You feel your blush deepen, and you turn quickly away as you feel another barrage of irrepressible sneezes arising.

'Hishoo! Achoo! ACHOO!' Your face is flooded by even more heat.

You feel him grasp your shoulder gently and turn you to face him. You are horrified by the thought that you almost sneezed on him, this man you respect to much, but his face holds no anger, only a frank concern.

'Ye don't sound too good. Ye'r not feeling well?'

'No, sir,' you tell him quietly, half surprised that you owned to it.

He sighs. 'Go to bed, or Med Bay if ye need it, and I don't want to see ye back on Gamma Shift until ye'r better. Understood?'

You nod meekly. 'Yes, Mr Scott.'

'That's good,' he tells you. 'I hope ye'r feeling better soon.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
